Today's News/Archive 4
Archives *I *II *III Notable Dates * All October will be known as Itachi!!! * All of November will be known as Hidan!!! Please leave comments at the talk page only. November 8th, 2008 Uh...since User:Ten Tailed Fox is M.I.A., I'll list a few things before he gets here. * Contest: Organizations is still going. Ends November 14 * Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles is going to have a contest based on the series. I'll ask User:Blackemo1 about the prize. * Come to User:Narutokurosaki547 to get any images for canon characters That's all I can think of. I'm not good at picking the articles of the day, so I'll leave that to Ten Tailed Fox. Narutokurosaki547 17:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) November 7th, 2008 It's a slow morning on the fanon, mostly because, no one is on yet! lol ^-^ * Contest: Organizations is still going on, go to Talk:Contest: Organizations to sign up. The contest ends November 14th! * Today is the last day before we archive. Tomorrow will be a new Today's News Page! * And finally here are the Articles of the Day: 1) Kagegan 2) Chakra Drug 3) Monk Ten Tailed Fox 14:40, 7 November 2008 (UTC) November 6th, 2008 Hello everyone, here is your news; * Everyone is doing a great job on their articles. There is starting to be a lot more quality in them, so good job. * I am announcing a contest hosted by me. The theme is Organizations!!! Go to Contest: Organizations to find out more! * Remember, the site needs more Medic Ninja. We also need a some new Hidden Villages in my opinion. lol * Finally here are the Articles of the Day: ** Akugoho Clan ** Lightning Style: Thunder Dragon Jutsu ** Pain Eye Ten Tailed Fox 16:51, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Hello to all on Naruto Fanon I just want to say that I am coming up with a contest that deals with Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles. I thought that I would post this here for future reference. I think I will have this contest put into action once Ten Tailed Fox is done with...well when the contest that already is active is done. Again, post a comment on my talk page if there is an image you need. Keep up the good work on writing on the fanon. ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 20:50, 6 November 2008 (UTC) November 5th, 2008 I know its early, but I'm an over achiever, lol. I'll be updating the News for today all day, so here is today's news; It's gonna be another busy day for the fanon. * We need some more Medic Ninjas. I have noticed that few ninjas on this site are strictly medics. They are important too. * A reminder to rate every page you come across, it will help us Admins pick out the Articles of the Day. * Also a reminder that not all Kekkai Genkai are Doujutsu, make up some really good non-doujutsu Kekkai Genkai. * The Articles of the Day are: ** 1) Destined Rematch: Seireitou Hyuga vs Ryun Uchiha ** 2) Zukia's Forms (Yep, Zukia's back!!!) That's it for now. More News throughout the day! Ten Tailed Fox 01:44, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Ten Tails for reminding them about our site's god Zukia Tojiro lol. I will be having a contest next week so be prepared for ANYTHING! Oh and I know this is off topic but Obama is our new president of the U.S! Though I say congrats to John McCain for being a good sport :D Blackemo1 15:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Ok people here is another news update; * I have noticed that there are some really good stories being made on the site. Good job everyone! :D * I have decided to host my own contest for the site, I will be posting that tomorrow, so be ready. Well thats all for now, I'll update today's news one last time this evening so good luck everyone. Ten Tailed Fox 17:11, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Hello, this is User:Narutokurosaki547 speaking again. Recently, I added an article called Naruto: The Jinchuriki Chronicles, and I was wondering if anyone who is interested would write articles for the series. I am a little busy, so it would be awesome if anyone is willing to add any stories. Also, again, notify me if there are any images needed for the canon characters, or anything else. Keep up the good work people ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 17:52, 5 November 2008 (UTC) November 4th, 2008 Hello, I am User:Ten Tailed Fox, one of the new Admins on the site. Here is today's news; * Today's Election Day, so if your old enough to vote you need to. * Just a reminder; NO MORE UCHIHA'S!!! The other Admins on this site are really getting annoyed by all of the new Uchihas. * We need some more lower level Genjutsu and Taijutsu so don't forget to categorize them. Also, no more invincible Ninjutsu, I saw like four or five yesterday that said that the Ninjutsu could not be beaten, so no more of that. We need to be fair on this wiki. * On a brighter note, this site has more articles that Narutopedia!!! Good job everyone and keep up the good work. * Finally the Articles of the Day are: ** 1) Seireitou Hyuga ** 2) Michie Ingeitum ** 3) ANBU ** 4) Ninja Art: Camouflage Technique Ten Tailed Fox 17:55, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Also I would like to introduce the three newest Admins on the site: * User:Narutokurosaki547 (Job: Image Uploader) * And me User:Ten Tailed Fox (Job: Blocker/New Updates) * User:Seireitou Feel free to contact us if you need any help. Ten Tailed Fox 18:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I have one more announcement today; I have noticed that there is a lot of swearing and just down right mean comments on the Talk Pages on some of the characters, ect. Those of you who are doing that need to stop. Constructive criticism is ok, but no more cussing and being rude about another person's ideas, that demotes the site and may keep people from joining and staying with us. You can be blocked for a short period of time if you are caught. So just don't do it, it really isn't worth it. Help keep our site clean of bad language. Ten Tailed Fox 21:18, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Yo, it be me, User:Narutokurosaki547, I just want to add. I don't look at every single page on this fanon, so if you need an image on a certain Canon character, or anything else, follow these steps: * Go to my talk page * List a picture you need * I'll get it A.S.A.P. Just wanted to put this here. Keep up the good work on the Articles people! ^_^ Narutokurosaki547 21:29, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Its me, User:Seireitou I want to say that since i might be the new article checker....... well im not sure what i need to do yet so ill finish this message when i do. November 3rd, 2008 It now Hidan month so remeber to write about this glorious charcter! * Since tommorow is the U.S election remebr to go out and vote people, whether it be Senator Obama, Senator McCain, Ralph Nader, or a cheese burger lol. Blackemo1 14:54, 3 November 2008 (UTC) October 31st, 2008 Yea its been 2 weeks and 1 day since this page has been updated..... (I blame Kogone lol Just Kidding). * This is Halloween and this is also the last day of Itachi Month so I have decided that next month's character will be Hidan month. Thats right next month is dedicated to the santanic psychopath named Hidan who worships Jashin. * Even though i have been really sick lately I have noticed that the quality of our articles are lacking. People it just isn't cool when you guys use Paint and use it to turn Shikamaru's hair black and call him a new character. Im sure people would prefer a photobucket image or a hand drawn image over a painted over canon character. Also you guys need to stop uploading Sasuke pictures and calling it someone else. Sasuke Uchiha Is Sasuke Uchiha END OF DISCUSSION! * Within the next two weeks there will be a few new admins on the site. That means there will be more people working on here to improve our now huge site so give them any crap. Some admins will have certain jobs such as image uploading managing, News updates, Article Checks, and Blocker Admin (That person gets to reject you if you misbehave). * NO MORE FREAKING UCHIHAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Omg that has driven me up the wall lately! How many Uchiha charcters are on here, there are more clans in the Naruto world or better yet make your own I made the Akuma Clan and the Hebi Clan. And stop using the Sharingan in everything not everything has to relate to that Dojutsu. Sorry I sound so mad but this is just insane! * If you are going to use huge fanon charcters like Zukia Tojiro (which plays a huge role on the site) then make sure to get that person's permission. * On a positive note I'm glad people are using the Talk Pages to communicate :) * I will be comming up with some contest soon so be ready ok? * Lastly here are the articles of the day ** 1.) Chigakure ** 2.) Kyuubi no Yoko (Nine Tailed Fox) ** 3.) Sanin ** 4.) Wind Style: Feather Haymaker ** 5.) Jashin Blackemo1 14:10, 31 October 2008 (UTC) October 16th, 2008 Its another busy day on Fanon and its still Itachi month. * We actually need more female charcters on the site, make sure to catagorize them. * More updates during the day but here are the articles of the day Immortal Kitsune Fire, Anko Mitarashi, Naruto: Kage Chronicles (a really good article in my opinion). Blackemo1 12:11, 16 October 2008 (UTC) October 15th, 2008 Its been a busy day for me on Fanon * Some of the new articles are Ha, Spirit World, Category:Gods, and Realm Creation * Just two more weeks in Itachi Month * Keep using the Talk Pages because they are working so well! * Articles of the day Ha, Kaikinisshoku: Total Solar Eclipse, and Mystical Palm Technique Blackemo1 16:47, 15 October 2008 (UTC) October 14th, 2008 Wow two weeks of no updates... im extremely sorry everyone. * Itachi month is still going everyone! However, that dosen't mean make a whole buch of stupid Uchiha Clan memebrs for the site. Seriously you don't know how annoying that is to read a whole bunch of Uchiha articles. Enough with the Sharingan!!! There are other people in Naruto such as Kakashi, Iruka, Neji or even NARUTO (though he isnt my fav). * I'm glad to see everyone using the talk pages just try not to be too cruel lol. * The articles of the day are Nature Style: Flower Kunai Technique, Akatsuki, Hebiko and Kasei's Fire Nature. Blackemo1 13:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) October 1st, 2008 Well Pain month is over and it didn't have as much success as I though it would but thats ok we can move on. *Since it is now October the month of Halloween I decided to pick an awesome character to be the target of our month. October will be known as Itachi!!! So write plenty of articles to pertaining to Itachi Uchiha! * Next order of business would be the quality of the articles lately. People get it through your heads that the Uchiha Clan is not the only thing in the Naruto universe. Truly, I'm tired at looking at a whole bunch of versions of the Sharingan (both me and Kogone are). Try being more creative. Try writing articles about lesser known characters and such. * The articles of the day are Bomb Field Barrage, Mystical Sphere Technique, Puppet Style: Bird Puppet Jutsu * I have updated the forums page so now we can talk about site characters there. Blackemo1 14:44, 1 October 2008 (UTC) September 24, 2008 Its a dead day on Fanon!!! * Remember the User Page contest is going on, if you have any questions leave a message on my talk page. * We still need more pics on the site, so lets get uploading. Just remember that you cant just upload random photobucket pics. * The articles of the day are Land of Forest, Thunder Release: Grand Dragon, and Madara Uchiha. Blackemo1 15:02, 24 September 2008 (UTC) September 18,2008 Yay! Its Friday so go read the new Naruto on Onemanga.com!!! (And Bleach too) *Remeber the User Page contest is going on still. Go look at the September 16, 2008 entry. * The articles of the day are Shadow Release, Hosage, and The Reign of the Snake Prince so make sure to check them out. Other than that have a good day on Fanon. Blackemo1 13:38, 19 September 2008 (UTC) September 17, 2008 There isn't much news to report today though remember that the user page contest is going on (for more information see yesterday's entry). Also I'm thankful to those users who have been creating art to display on the pages :) One last thing please try using the shoutbox feature if you can, this widget allows you to chat with other users which is kinda faster than talk pages. Oops I forgot about the articles.... they are Earth Style: Metal Gauntlets, Chakra Recovery, and Sakura Blackemo1 14:15, 17 September 2008 (UTC) September 16, 2008 Sorry for no updates lately everyone I've been pretty busy latley (cut me some slack). Anyway I have a few things to announce.... * While this may sound weird I have decided to make a contest involving user pages. Yep thats right user pages. For those of you gifted in the art of Wikia I would like you to crate an interesting user page. You may use sound, images (must be apprpriate), and animations to potray your page. To enter all you have to do is place your signature in the User Page Contest section of my talk page (like you do with every contest lol). *I'm glad to see that people are using the Talk Pages on the articles, use these because they are there for a reason. Just make sure not to be too harsh ok. * Now heres the big issue on my mind.... Make sure your articles make sense!! While this is a fanon and you are free to do as you like (to a CERTAIN extent) you still need to make things believeable. For example alot of users are creating people that have the Sharingan. Be practical people, not 1,000 characters on the site need to have the Sharingan. Also, I have said this before but no unholy powerful god-like characters. Users keep creating ninjas who are born extremley stong or they become Jonin at like age 13! Not everyone can be a Kakashi or Itachi replica. Im sorry for babbling on but when you go through the site almost everyday and you see like 500 of these articles eventually you are going to get a little mad. A word to the wise, search around the site and look at other articles and make sure you aren't following the same bad path. *Ok the articles of the day are Earth Style: Metal Gauntlets, Akio Natsutaro, and Pain. Blackemo1 14:15, 16 September 2008 (UTC) September 10, 2008 Its another lazy day on Naruto Fanon, now heres your news. * I have to congradulate the users who have been uploading new pictures to the site. While the articles are they key concern more pictures provide a safe haven for those who hate to read. * One last thing stop making a bunch of Kage level characters. Its no fun to have a 100 of those on the site. Oh, and make sure to catagorize the pages!!!!! Blackemo1 14:15, 10 September 2008 (UTC) September 9, 2008 Not much news on my part today though I have to give credit to the user who wrote the Shien Uchiha article. While I'm sure its a work in process it looks good, also I like it because they made a reference to the Hebi Clan and Orochimaru (one of my favorite characters). Blackemo1 13:38, 9 September 2008 (UTC) September 6, 2008 It is time to look back at the history of this wiki! *I would like Haru Mclean Namikaze and Mewshuji to each check how many users joined the wiki after they joined and tell me at User talk:Kakashi Namikaze. The higher the number, the more popular this wiki is. If you cant find the exact, give an estimate. Use to help. It is now time to look at the future of this wiki! *We need Contest ideas! Post your ideas at User talk: Blackemo1. *It is Pain month! Write articles about Pain and suggest an Akatsuki related contest at User talk:Blackemo1. *I guess it doesn't help to get the wiki active by just complaining. **But let me tell you this. If you are going to abandon us, at least let us know, if you run out of ideas, at least let us know, if you are bored of the wiki, at least let us know, and if you feel too lazy to do an article, at least let us know. **But here is something I experienced, if you just suffer to do one fair article, it will inspire you to do more and more even after you are bored. And then you are bored again, then you suffer to do another article which will inspire you again and so on. **If YOU do something, then the wiki is at least somewhat better. What I mean is teamwork. If you all do something, this wiki can be back up and running! Submit ideas and feedback. Participate in contests. Make artcicles, and also make friends! * I have also been thinking of a motto of the Naruto family (us)! Something cool, smart, and the perfect touch. Submit ideas at User talk:Kakashi Namikaze#Motto Ideas. Good luck with school! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 10:37, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Category:Today's News